It is often desirable for a wearer to wear goggles to protect the wearer's eyes and/or improve vision. For example, a swimmer may wear goggles to prevent water from contacting the wearer's eyes as this can cause discomfort and impairment to the wearer's vision.
Swimming goggles typically have a pair of front lens portions surrounded by a respective wall which extends back to and forms a seal with the wearer's face. The seals minimise contact between the wearer's eyes and the water.
Competitive swimmers are keen to minimise drag/water resistance as they move through the water in order to increase their speed. Known goggles can increase drag/water resistance as they protrude from the wearer's face and the walls can create a surface against which water can impact thus creating drag/water resistance. The impact of the water against the walls can also dislodge the goggles thus compromising the seal against the wearer's face and allowing the undesirable ingress of water into the goggles.
It is the aim of the present invention to provide goggles which minimise drag/water resistance as the wearer moves through water and minimise the possibility of dislodgement of the goggles (even in the absence of a head strap) which thus minimises the ingress of water.